


You Drive Me Crazy(And I Love It)

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Aubrey is trying to take life a little less seriously than she did back in college, but sometimes her wife and daughter make it hard.





	You Drive Me Crazy(And I Love It)

Since marrying Chloe and having a baby, Aubrey has become a lot more laid back than she was when she was in college. There’s no more stress vomiting and she just takes whatever life throws at her in stride.

There are a few things that still get under her skin though. Not in the drill sergeant Aubrey way of old, but still enough for her to roll her eyes and huff. 

The situation becomes extremely problematic when you take into consideration that Chloe knows what these pet peeves are. And as such she encourages Maya to do them just to get a reaction out of Aubrey.

Maya, the perfect blend of Aubrey and Chloe with her blonde ringlets and her gorgeous blue eyes. She’s sunshine on legs just like Chloe, but with all of Aubrey’s determination piled into her small five year old frame.

It’s hard for Aubrey to ever get angry with her because she’s just so damn cute. Part of being a parent is raising well behaved children though, so as much as Aubrey hates it she does have to reprimand her sometimes.

Aubrey’s biggest pet peeve where Maya is concerned is when she asks for food and then once she gets it she’s either immediately full or doesn’t like what she asked for. Aubrey does the whole “are you sure you really want it?” routine and every time it’s the same.

And while Aubrey loves her wife with every fiber of her being, the fact that Chloe laughs at Maya every time just encourages the bad behavior.

Saturday’s are family days in the Posen household, Chloe and Aubrey both making sure not to bring work home, keeping Maya the focus of the day. They do whatever she wants on that day. It’s usually blanket forts and stories, followed by coloring and tea parties. The day almost always ends in a Disney movie marathon complete with junk food and snuggles. 

Not that she would ever admit it, but Aubrey loves this day more than her two girls. She loves spending time with them and she wishes she could do it more than just one day a week. 

Today is not a normal family day though. Today Maya has a cold and she’s extremely whiny and testing Aubrey’s resolve at every turn. Chloe thinks it’s hilarious and Aubrey is not happy with either of her girls at the moment.

When they woke up, there was the normal kisses and hugs and Maya requested her mama's banana pannycakes. So Aubrey dragged herself out of bed and made her baby pancakes. Only when she served them to Maya with a kiss to the top of her head, she pushed the plate away with a grumpy “NO!” Aubrey just sighs and bends down to Maya’s level to find out why she won’t eat them.

“What’s wrong with the pannycakes pumpkin? They’re your favorite and mama made them just for you.” Aubrey asks.

“They’re not big, mama.” Maya says as she compares her silver dollar pancakes to Aubrey and Chloe’s normal sized ones.

“You’re not big My, babies get baby pancakes remember.” Aubrey says as she watches Maya’s face go from semi upset to full on angry. Oops maybe the “b” word was a poor choice. 

Maya jumps up from the table and runs to her room, crying about how she’s not a baby.

Chloe tries to hide her giggle, but Aubrey hears it anyway.

“I’m sorry babe.” Chloe says as she rubs Aubrey’s back to try to soothe her. “It’s not you or your pancakes, I promise. She was sniffly when she woke up this morning. You know that turns her into a bear.”

Aubrey shakes her head and sits down to eat. She’ll go make sure Maya is okay as soon as her and Chloe have their breakfast.

The entire day continues in much the same way, with Maya fussing about everything Aubrey does and Aubrey trying to stay calm while Chloe laughs about the whole ordeal. 

Finally with pizza on the coffee table and juice boxes in hand, they settle on the couch. A sleepy Maya resting her head on Chloe’s shoulder and her legs stretched out across Aubrey. About halfway through Tangled, Aubrey hears Chloe and Maya giggling. 

“You ask her.” She hears Maya’s attempt at whispering.

“No, you ask her.” Chloe says also stage whispering.

“Mama, can I have a yogurt pleeeaaassssee?” Maya asks, giving Aubrey her best puppy dog eyes.

Aubrey thinks to herself ‘when did I become such a softie?’ Before looking at Maya and Chloe with her most stern face. 

“Sorry My, you don’t like yogurt. You’ll just waste it, so there’s no need.” Aubrey says and tries to hold her resolve as Maya gives her a lower lip pout to go with the puppy eyes.

She lasts for all of ten seconds before she’s giving in. As she goes to the kitchen she can hear her girls whispered cheers and high fives and rolls her eyes.

Just as she predicted Maya takes one bite of the blueberry yogurt before making a face and loudly exclaiming “YUCK!”

This time Chloe can’t help herself, as she looks at her wife with her hands on her hips and an ‘I told you so’ look on her face. She laughs, loudly. Aubrey then moves her exasperated look from Maya to her wife.

“It’s not funny Chlo.” Aubrey huffs.

“I’m sorry babe, but it kind of is.” Chloe says as she gives Aubrey a puppy dog look knowing Aubrey will break and smile every time. 

“You’re encouraging her to be wasteful, Chloe, it’s not good.” Aubrey says as she flops down on the sofa, so done with this day.

“It’s not wasting it, I always finish it for her. You know I AM eating for two now.” Chloe says as she takes the yogurt from Maya and starts eating it while rubbing her enormous baby bump.

Aubrey just smiles and pulls Maya into her lap. “Max likes to eat a lot doesn’t he My.” She whispers loudly enough for Chloe to hear and stick her tongue out. 

“Mmmhmmm.” Maya says through a yawn as she cuddles up with Aubrey and starts watching her movie again.

Aubrey reaches her hand out and Chloe takes it and the three and a half of them enjoy the last few minutes of family day before Maya drifts off to sleep in her mama’s lap.


End file.
